Ain't No Rest for the Wicked
by phoenixgirl17
Summary: A young thief robs a jewelry store one night and gets away with it...or so she thinks. She's followed home and confronted by the Nightwatcher, who finds himself oddly drawn to the girl. Rated T for future minor sexual content and violence.


**Disclaimer; **I don't own tmnt, though dude, that'd be sweet. :3

Chapter 1; the Thief in the Night

The moonlight danced off the diamond, making it shine with an irresistible twinkling taunt in the shop window. It's neighbors glittered and sparkled in an dazzling array of ruby reds, emerald greens and pearly whites, all smiling up at a pair of blue eyes out side the jewelry shop that stared in with a fiery intensity.

"I shouldn't. I really shouldn't." Whispered the pair of pink lips that grinned below the blue eyes. "You're gorgeous, I know. And you'd buy me another month at my apartment...but it's a bad, nasty habit, really it is." Black hair fell in front of the blue eyes, curling in a perfect ringlet down past a small, pointed chin. Blue eyes' slowly nodded and cocked her head, as if to listen to the jewelry on the other side of the thick glass talk to her. "What's that you say? You want to be free? Well, if you insist..." The woman chuckled to herself and took a few steps back from the window, disappearing from sight as a man in a trench coat walked past her.

In a few minutes, she reappeared at the back of the building, the playful grin still stuck on her lips. With a shift here and a click there, the back door of the building silently swung open. Blue eyes' chuckled to herself and fingered the old, Greek styled black mask that covered her face and flipping a hood over her head before entering the jewelry store. The alarm was no issue to disarm;_ whoever owns this store desperately needs an upgrade in security_, she thought as she entered. _But then I'd not be able to rescue my dear damsel in distress.._. She chuckled to herself and worked her way through the store, dancing gloved fingers carefully over the cases as her blue eyes twinkled in delight. When she found something she liked, she stopped, bent next to the case and tensed her hand, sliding sparkling diamond claws out of the fingertips of her gloves and cutting a circle in the glass, letting it thump silently into the case before taking her pickings. She did this with a few cases before turning back to door, pausing only to make sure she had gotten everything she wanted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the original diamond she had spotted earlier glitter in the case closest to the window. _Too dangerous, s_he thought. _Someone could easily just look in the window and see me...oh but look at the way she shines, that diamond. _Blue eyes' shifted her weight from one foot to the other with a quiet groan. The temptation was killing her. She knew she had to obey her three q's - quiet, quick and question. She already was questioning her next move, the thing she always had the hardest time doing. The grandfather chimed in the background, reminding her that she had been here fifteen minutes already and needed to get out. She had been quiet enough; no one outside seemed to notice her, even while she stood in the middle of the store making up her mind. She bit her lip in indecision, knowing all too well that it'd be awfully risky to try and get that one diamond, especially when she already had several already. But it called to her, the moonlight bouncing off it and reflecting off it's glass case in a way that sent goosebumps up and down her neck. With a sigh, she bent her knees, the joints cranking in resistance, and carefully tip-toed around to the cases side, mostly out of view from the window. She did the same as she did with all the other cases, dancing in anticipation as the circle of glass fell with a silent thump on the velvety red fabric that lined the inside of the case. Her fingers walked to the diamond until they wrapped around it, making her grin grow.

"Come to mamma, you sweet little..." A tapping sounded from the outside stores window. Blue eyes' snapped her head up to see a man dressed in a police suit waving his finger back and forth at her. "Shit." She hissed, turning on her heels and bolting out the back door, diamond in hand, not even bothering to shut it behind her as she darted down a nearby alley. She ran down the back alleys, taking every twist and turn she could until she hit a dead end. Somewhere in the distance sirens pierced the air, the flash of red white and blue accompanied by the calls of police men a building or so over. She stopped with a smile and rest her hands on her knees, letting out a huff of breath. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips as she shook her head and slid the diamond in the pouch that hung by her side on her utility belt. She bent over and hauled up the edge of a manhole cover, sliding it out of the way before jumping down into the sewer. After sliding the cover back to it's original position, she snapped a flashlight off her belt and pulled her hood off her head. The trick worked every time; dropping into the sewers to make a quick get away. Even if the police saw her, they wouldn't dare to follow her down here. No one with a nose would. The smell didn't bother her though; she had lived down here for most of her childhood, after all. The sewers was a large place, full of abandoned subways and forgotten speak eases back when the place didn't stink like it did now. She turned around a corner and started down a long twisting stairwell of black, rusty metal. After a few minutes, she slide her mask behind her head to hang from black ribbon around her neck, jumping off the last step and stopping at a large, rotting wood door. On it, a crooked, blood stained sign sat tilted, large inked words curving across it's white wood.

"Syracuse State School." The woman sighed. "Home sweet home." She pushed through the door and walked into the makeshift house, the stench of the sewers drifting away to be replaced by the scent of antiseptic and chemicals. Concrete room after concrete room passed her by, most remaining fairly empty with the exception of a few tables and torn chairs here and there. She only stopped once to pick up a bag of Doritos off a sad looking desk, continuing on her way until she reached a large, vault like door that was rusting at the hinges, but otherwise looked intact. She turned and used her shoulder to push open the giant door, grunting a little at the force it took to swing it open just enough for her to squeeze her slim body through. She slipped the utility belt off her waist and gently slid it and the pouch with the jewels into the room, about to go through as well when a hand gripped her shoulder and forcibly turned her around to come face to face with...wait...

Was that a turtle?


End file.
